Brotherhood
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: OZ/SVU crossover, what happens when Elliot Stabler must face his brother's release? But not before having to give his brother's lover safe haven...


Brotherhood

Chapter One

By Nicolas

Series: HBO's Oz & SVU

Genre: Fan-fiction, AU, Slash & HET warnings

Characters: Elliot/Kathy, Chris K/OC

Rating: Adults Only

Author's Note: This was supposed to be my Oz Magi Wish story that I promised to write. Unfortunately, with my kid's sudden illness and the holidays; I was offline for at least two months. However, a promise is a promise – and here is the story. I'm going to introduce Bernadette Stabler but not in connection to Kathleen's illness (I still hate that damn bi-polar episode crap). And like most fans; I refuse to accept Keller's demise – therefore that "accident" was only just that – and he survived the fall.

------------------------

I think people that have a brother or sister don't realize how lucky they are. Sure, they fight a lot, but to know that there's always somebody there, somebody that's family.

**Trey Parker and Matt Stone**, _South Park, Cat Orgy, 1999_

-----------------------

"You're coming on Thanksgiving. Kathy will have a fit if you don't." Elliot bit into his tuna fish sandwich.

"Where else will I go if not the Stabler's for Thanksgiving? I will bring the dessert." Olivia looked down at her salad lunch. Her usual lunch and what's kept her a size 7 even after turning 42 recently. She was looking forward to blowing her low fat eating habits on Thanksgiving. An entire day dedicated to feasting.

Elliot's phone vibrated in his pocket. He wiped his lips and hands before picking up. He frowned as he noticed the caller ID.

"Elliot, what's wrong?"

Elliot stood up before answer the phone. He started to walk away but not before saying, "It's my mother."

Olivia raised her eyebrows in shock. If there was one secret she knew about her partner it was he kept his mother out of his life. She watched him leave the bull pen without a second glance back.

-------------------------

An hour later, Olivia was still trying to reach Elliot on his cell-phone. But he wouldn't pick it up. She took Fin with her to get a statement from a rape victim. When they arrived at the 1-6; Fin tapped her arm.

"Yo Liv, your partner is coming out of the Captain's office now."

Olivia pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. Something was wrong. Elliot looked unhappy. Captain Cragen looked pale and shaken. She ran over to Elliot. "Is everything all right?"

"Olivia, could you please get Munch and Fin to come here please." The captain's tone was even keel.

Olivia nodded and went to get her fellow detectives and friends. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Thankfully the guys didn't ask questions – the look on her face must have spoken volumes.

When they were inside of Captain Cragen's office, Elliot was standing in a corner looking strange.

"Sit down…" Cragen said and he leaned against his desk. "First of all – what is going to be discussed is confidential. However, Elliot needs our support and our help. His trust in the three of you is implicit."

"Listen, whatever it is – we are 100 percent with you Elliot." Munch looked over at his partner Fin, who nodded in agreement.

"Did something happen to Kathy or one of the kids?" Olivia's hand was tight as a fist. She had visions in her head of rape and other horrible things she's come in contact over the years.

"No, Kathy and the kids are all right." Cragen said. He saw Olivia start breathing again. "This is about Elliot's brother."

"Brother…?" Olivia almost shouted. She looked over at Elliot. "Elliot doesn't have a brother – do you Elliot?"

"Let's get something straight. If Elliot did not divulge information about this brother; it wasn't because he purposely wished to keep secrets from the squad. Don't feel hurt or offended. Elliot was under strict NYPD instructions if he was to stay a police officer and further in the ranks to keep his brother's identity a secret. I was told the information once Elliot came after my command. But no one else besides Elliot's wife and his mother were to know." Cragen looked over at Elliot. "Elliot…?"

Elliot turned and faced his friends. "I have a twin brother, Christopher."

"A twin…?" Olivia repeated the words. She couldn't believe it.

"He's an identical twin actually unlike Dickie and Elizabeth. Christopher and I were separated when we were about 4 years old. My mother was – my mother is sick. She's refused to ever get help. My dad couldn't raise both of us – and decided to just keep one. I was the one kept and Christopher was given to some foster family. To make a long story short; things with Chris didn't go so well. He ended up a juvenile delinquent and eventually a full blown felon. He was finally imprisoned in the Oswald State Correctional Facility."

"Oz…!" Fin was taken back. "Damn, Oz is hardcore. Roughest pen to survive these days…"

"I won't go into details; but eventually he was removed from Oz and taken to another detention center. He always maintained that he got shitty legal representation during his trail. So while he's in Ogdensburg Correctional Facility; he somehow saves the life of some inmate who happens to come from a very wealthy family. They were grateful to Christopher and got him a very good lawyer. Once again to make a long story short; this lawyer was able to get Chris paroled. I don't know all the details. When I got out of the academy I got a phone call from someone claiming to be my brother. It was then that I became aware of his less than legal activities. I immediately told my captain. And that is why Internal Affairs is always on my tail; it had nothing to do with my dad. Now, he's being released and I want to be there for him for the first time in my life. I know having a skel for a brother who happens to be my twin; isn't going to be easy."

"When does he get out?" Munch crossed his legs. "We can go pick him up for you."

"I spoke to him. He won't be out for another two weeks; but…" Elliot tried to swallow the lump in his throat. His brother's willingness to be helped came with strings attached. "The guy that helped him; Joey Cooper is getting released tomorrow. He and Chris are…in a relationship. He's asked me to watch Joey until he's out of prison."

Elliot could see the look on the faces of his co-workers. Even Olivia was speechless. It was Fin that broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Listen, prison has its own set of rules. Elliot's brother had to survive some hard shit. Relationships and prison-hook-ups are not uncommon. They share a bond and understanding we ain't ever going to understand. If anything; I think it's cool that Chris acknowledges that he owes this Joey dude some serious gratitude. But things usually change once they're on the outside. Either way, I don't care. You got my back Elliot."

Elliot wanted to kick himself for ever doubting Fin during the Chester Lake shit that went down. "Thanks Fin…"

"I share the same sentiment as my well spoken partner." Munch said and stood up.

Olivia stood and walked over to Elliot. She wrapped her arms around Elliot. "You always have my support."

------------------------------

Elliot was leaning against his car. He was dressed in jeans, t-shirt and denim jacket.

Olivia had her arms crossed. She looked over at her partner. "What do you know about this guy?"

"I wasn't able to get very much except that he was doing time for involuntary manslaughter. But Chris and the warden have told me he's never been a problematic inmate. I tried to get access to the criminal record but it was restricted."

"Elliot, you are bringing this guy in your home. How can you trust your family with him?" Olivia wasn't happy with this new information. "I don't like this Elliot. Something doesn't seem right." Olivia said, and they both turned when they heard the front doors of the prison open.

"Elliot..?" Olivia shook her head. "Is this…him?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, there has to be a mistake. This can't be the guy my brother is talking about…"

They both walked up to the young man who was holding a small duffle bag. He was squinting since the sunlight was hitting his face. But he relished the feeling of it. But when he came face to face to Elliot; he stood just as surprised. Dropping his duffle bag he wrapped his arms around Det. Stabler. "OH my god, you're exactly like Chris! Oh I'm so glad you've come to get me. Chris said I can trust you 100 percent. Thank you Mr. Stabler."

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Jesus Christ…Elliot, he's just a kid."

Elliot looked down at Joey Cooper. It was like looking down at one of his kids. The newly released inmate couldn't have been older than 18 or 19 years old. This is why Chris begged Elliot to keep an eye on him.

---------------------------

They stopped at a McDonalds before heading to Elliot's house. Joey was craving a Big Mac and fries. Olivia took him to get some food which gave Elliot a chance to call Kathy.

"Hey Kathy, it's me. Yes, I have him. We are at a McDonalds'. He wanted some food." Elliot paced the parking lot.

"Elliot, what's wrong? Listen, I know you want to do right by your brother but you know I feel very uncomfortable about this situation. We have kids in the house." Kathy could feel a headache coming on; she wasn't happy with the fact that Elliot's crazy twin was getting out of jail.

"Well, we have one more kid joining us." Elliot was looking down at his feet as he spoke.

Kathy sighed. "What…?"

"Chris' guy isn't a guy after-all. He's just a kid. Joey Cooper is 18 years old going on 14 by the sound of him sometimes. Jesus fucking Chris, what the hell is Chris doing with a kid this young?" Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"That kid was still in prison for a reason." Kathy sat down and started to feed little Eli some apple sauce.

"Yeah, for manslaughter – he accidentally killed his stepfather who was sexually abusing him. The guy used to take him down to the basement and one day when he wouldn't go; Joey pushed him and the guy fell down the stairs. He broke his neck. But, Joey didn't confess about the sex abuse until it recently came out. Seems Joey told a buddy at school who had moved away. Well it all came to light and that's how Joey got released. Joey got attacked in prison two years ago – when Chris came to his rescue. The warden put Joey in Chris' cell and into his care. That's how they hooked up. Some of that story I'm not so sure I'm getting the entire truth. I think he's still hiding something. Listen, they are done eating. We will be there in about two hours."

"Ok honey, don't worry – we will find a way to handle this – I will talk to the kids."

Elliot was always grateful for his wife's strength and patience. "Thanks honey, I love you."

"I love you too…" Kathy said. She felt a slight shiver go through her body. They both woke up earlier than usual and made love with such heated urgency that left them both sated and exhausted. Her pussy still ached from Elliot's cock – that was how hard and intense it had been.

Elliot took Joey's appearance in and shook his head. He must have been a target from the beginning in prison. The boy was slightly effeminate with longish dirty blond hair. The eyes were brown and sad looking. But a wide eager smile that gave his youthful age away. Olivia was smiling back at the boy; she seemed genuinely interested in whatever he was talking about. They both got quiet when the stopped in front of Elliot.

"How was the food?" Elliot asked.

"Better than prison food but not by much." Joey said and laughed. "Det. Benson promises to take me to a place where I can get a REAL hamburger."

"And onion rings…" Olivia said with a wink.

Joey licked his lips. "That sounds so good. I'm hungry again already. Chris had the prison nurse check my stomach for parasites. He couldn't believe how I was always hungry. But then he told me it was because I was growing and I burned off a lot of energy. Chris used to make sure we had snacks because I was always so hungry after we had sex."

Elliot took the keys from his pocket and turned away. "We better get going."

Olivia knew that Elliot was very uncomfortable with idea that Chris was with someone Kathleen's age. But worst of all – that it was possible Chris was having sex with Joey when the boy was still underage. But from talking to Joey – Olivia got the feeling Joey was madly in love. Whether the feeling was mutual they would find out when Chris got released.

----------------------------

The Stabler kids had been forewarned about Joey. Kathleen gave her dad a look that said it all. Maureen wasn't there but promised to come in a few days to meet Joey. Lizzie blushed when Joey told her she was pretty and she looked immediately smitten. But Dickie simply asked if Joey wanted to see his Wii game console. Joey was immediately up the stairs running after Dickie.

"Video games are the common denominator for most male friendships these days. Well the ones formed out of prison I mean." Kathleen said shrugging her shoulders. "One thing for sure, Uncle Chris has good taste in boyfriends. He's a cutie."

"Why was he in prison Daddy?" Lizzie finally asked the question they were all waiting for today.

Elliot sat his girls down and told them the whole story. When he was done; he could see they weren't expecting it.

"Daddy, why did he go to jail if he was the victim?" Lizzie seemed always more sensitive when it came to child abuse cases.

"He didn't tell anyone he was a victim. But he's out now." Elliot said and looked over at Kathleen.

Kathleen stood up. "Do you think Uncle Chris punked him out in prison?"

"Kathleen…!" Elliot looked annoyed.

"What does that mean?" Lizzie looked at her sister.

"Kathleen enough already..." Kathy said, she didn't want to open this can of worms with the kids.

"In prison young inmates get raped aka punked by other prisoners." Kathleen ignored her parents.

"What…! Uncle Chris wouldn't hurt Joey that way! He's daddy's brother. And Joey loves Uncle Chris." Lizzie sounded horrified by the information.

Kathleen looked at her sister. "You don't fucking know "Uncle Chris" Lizzie, why are you defending him? Prison is not an easy pretty place. They do things in there to survive that would probably shock you but it's how it goes. Ask Daddy, maybe he will be honest and tell you the truth."

"You always like to start drama Kathleen. I don't want to hear it. I'm going upstairs with Dickie and Joey." Lizzie stormed by her sister and ran upstairs.

Elliot was fuming and stood in front of his daughter. "Why say those things? You obviously watched some Bravo Channel special on prisons but that doesn't mean you can start saying things to hurt people. Joey was just a kid when he went to jail and whatever happened to him there he needs to deal with it when he's ready. Don't start saying things that you won't be able to take back Kathleen. This isn't a game; this is a real person. As for my brother Chris, I would advice you to be careful what you say; he might not have my patience and understanding."

Kathleen frowned. She felt well reprimanded and warned. "I will apologize to Lizzie. I'm sorry. Let me go upstairs and keep an eye on things."

Kathy handed little Eli to Elliot. The baby had been fussing for some attention. "You know if your brother decides to pop your daughter in the mouth I might not stand in his way."

Elliot smiled and followed his wife into the kitchen. "Yeah, well I hope Kathleen has some common sense left. So what do you think of our new guest?"

"I agree with the kids. He's cute. But I agree with your assessment. He's young and he looks like he's ready to play catch up. I don't know Elliot. Men and women are so different when it comes to relationship sometimes. Men are known for having the real young girlfriends – boyfriends. And sex being the common factor in the relationship. I don't know what else Joey can give Chris? But Joey is 18 yrs old and that makes him legal now. You don't think Dickie is in any danger from your bother..?" Kathy finally said it. It had been lurking in the back of her mind. What if Chris had a penchant for younger boys, Dickie was cute and only 15 years old. It was probably the same age when Chris met Joey.

Elliot shook his head. "I don't know Kathy. But trust me; I don't trust him. And, I plan to have that conversation as soon as he's released. If he touches my son; I think I would kill him."

"Hey – don't say that – all right. Please…" Kathy put a hand over Elliot's cheek. She met his lips. It wasn't long before his tongue slipped into her mouth. Kathy moaned. God, what in the world had gotten into her this week? It was like her libido was on fire.

"Any chance these kids will go to bed early tonight?"

Elliot felt the throbbing in his cock. "One can always have hope."


End file.
